


What about me?

by trash_can_so_do_i



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_can_so_do_i/pseuds/trash_can_so_do_i
Summary: Before Sanders Sides began, Remus and Virgil were getting along. You could have even called them friends. But things have changed, so it's not so obvious if that friendship survived.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	What about me?

When Virgil returned to his room, he nearly had a heart attack. Was it possible he didn't actually clean his room? He remembered anxiously tidying it up for hours, so this couldn't be. Something else must have happened. He look around, hoping for an answer in the mess. And there it was! Or rather he was. On his bed, in the middle of chaos composed of dirty laundry, bed sheets and what appeared to be a live squid, sat Remus. He immediately felt uneasy. This couldn't mean anything good.  
"Remus, what are you doing here?" Virgil regretted not having anything to protect himself. The Duke tended to go violent, although most of the time he didn't mean to. It's just how he was wired - taking people by surprise was just a part of him. Just like a moment before.  
"Do you hate me, Virgil?" He froze. That he definitely didn't expect. To be honest, he had no idea how to respond.  
"What?" Remus raised his head. His eyes were puffy from crying. Through his whole life Virgil had never seen him crying before.  
"It's a simple question! Do you hate me or not?!" Even though it shouldn't, his voice echoed in Virgil's skull, giving him a headache. And a not so lovely image of a heart being ripped from someone's chest.  
"I just… I just can't understand." He sobbed. "I understand you hate Deceit, you two never really got along, but he can't be only the reason why you left, right?" It's not that they weren't getting along. It's just that snake was pushing him too far. "And it's not like you were uncomfortable living with us. No, you told me you liked it many times. So another reason why you would leave is me. You must hate me."  
He was wrong, so wrong. In fact Remus was the reason why he hadn't left earlier. Sure, he sometimes implanted intrusive thoughts in Virgil's brain, but he always tried not to, because he was aware it was anxiety-inducing. As a thank you, he did his best not to spiral down into panic a lot. Apparently it was giving Remus ideas he really didn't want to explore.  
For many years, Remus was Virgil's only friend.  
Why did he cut him out of his life?  
He didn't even think before wrapping his arms around his lost companion. Somehow he managed to push the feeling of missing the hell out of him for last two years, which was unfair. He even antagonized him in Thomas' video! How could he let this happen? Meanwhile, the Duke froze. That was the last thing he expected to happen.  
"Of course I don't hate you. I love you."


End file.
